Redemption
by Written Shadow
Summary: Castiel starts to feel... different, leaving the boys very confused and more and more truths and questions are sprung. Rated M for no reason at all, just being safe.


_This chapter is dedicated to Michelle, who forced me to write this and wouldn't give me any pudding cups. _

_Anyway, happy reading guys. If you like it, review and I may put out another chapter. _

* * *

Dean collapsed down in a cheap, crappy, motel room bed. He was completely exhausted. He and Sam had been tailing a group of amazon women all week. After hitting up another bar that night to search for them, he found himself only a little tipsy. He hadn't really drank much alcohol after remembering Emma, and what happened to her. Every part of his mind told him she could have done it- been good. She could have broken away from it all, been a normal girl, gone to school. Well, last time he saw her she was a full fledged teenage monster.

The Magic Fingers machine was doing it's job, relaxing his strained nerves and mind. Just as he was about to drift to sleep, Sam entered the room. He'd been at a different bar that night to scope out as a quicker way to find them.

"Any luck?", Dean asked, keeping his eyes shut while he savored the vibrations from the bed.

"None.", Sam replied, sighing and shrugging off his outer shirt- which smelled like smoke and booze. The creak of the mattress sounded, alarming anyone in a five foot radius Sam had gotten in bed. "I'm guessing you didn't have any luck either.", he said and sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "One thing's for sure, I'm beat."

With that, Sam turned onto his side, curling into a small ball to fall asleep. Dean wished he could. His thoughts kept him awake, taunting him, reminding him his child- monster or not, was probably in Purgatory because of him. Purgatory.. that only brought back more memories. How was Benny doing? Was he keeping clean? Dean shouldn't have cut him loose like that, but he had to do what he had to do. He couldn't focus on things going on with his own stressful life by repaying a vampire, something they hunted- not befriended. But Benny was different- Benny was like a brother to him. Benny was good, despite his past. The Magic Fingers finally stopped, and when Dean's hand went to put another quarter in all he felt was the bare table. He'd forgot to get some down at the lobby. Quietly sighing so he wouldn't wake Sammy up, he moved across the dirty, stained, and slightly crunchy carpet- to the bathroom where he decided cold water on his face would do justice. After a couple of small splashes, he took a look at himself in the mirror, only to be startled by an angel in a tan trench coat staring intently at him from behind his shoulder. Dean jumped out of surprise when he saw him, though this happened often. Gripping the sink for support from the scare, he shook his head and spoke,"Damn it Cas" He growled, grabbing a dirty red towel and drying his face off, then throwing it to the ground. "-what did I say about that?! Is it really that much effort to pop behind a door instead of going all Bloody Mary on me?", He asked, making small hand gestures from his annoyance. The angel before him turned his head.

"I don't understand, what does this have to do with our Lord's mother being bloo-", Castiel was cut off by Dean making a wind shield wiper motion with his hand to tell him to shut up.

"Just never mind.", Dean said sharply. "What's up?" Castiel was about to ask another question, but realized it was one of the many 'slang' terms the boys used.

"I have reason to believe.. that someone's been tampering with my mind.", he said, a frown crossing his strong features. His arms lay awkwardly by his side, the usual slouch as his posture. That's how Dean could tell it was really him and not a controlled Cas. Glancing downwards, he saw Cas was wearing cheeseburger slippers. He didn't question it.

"Okay.", Dean said, nodding a couple of times while taking in that information, and blinking. "-and what exactly makes you say that?", he glanced wearily towards the chipped and scratched wooden door, thinking of the long argument he and Sam had about it earlier.

"Don't worry about Sam waking up.", Castiel reassured in his normal growly and slightly flat voice, already knowing what Dean was thinking. "He awoke when I painted the sigils on the walls, I sent him back to sleep. No angels can hear us." These words comforted Dean, but also worried him if Cas went all rogue hunter again, like he had when saving and killing Samandrial. "Dean when we were down there- and I pulled the device from Samandrial's head, it felt familiar.", Castiel said, his hand touching Dean's elbow- a way of showing he was the slightest bit frightened. The look on the hunter's face didn't look good. He looked confused, and even a hint of anger was in his expression.

"What, you think someone did that to you?", Dean asked, a small detail burned in his mind still.

"I.. don't know.", Cas said hesitantly, his hand still at Dean's elbow. Castiel didn't think anything of it, personal space wasn't the main issue here. Angels didn't feel anything- emotionless. With Dean the slightest bit of emotion would show. Dean was his friend. He had to protect him. Dean was there for Cas all of the times Castiel wasn't there for him. He was nicer than he should be to the angel who'd betrayed him, but all was forgiven.

"You were crying blood.", Dean said hesitantly, still not sure if he should tell him this detail or not- someone was clearly controlling him. Castiel looked suddenly more alert.

"Tears of blood?", He asked for confirmation, earning him a single nod substituting for a yes. "Someone's been into my system.", Castiel said, frowning deeper than he was moments ago.

"But why..", Dean questioned, now noticing the hand that was still on his elbow, but making no attempt to move it.

"I don't know I've told you I can't remember anything. But angels have things wired into their brain that would be against the laws to tell anyone...", Castiel stated, starting to piece it together.

"Well, whoever did it, I'm giving them a royal kick in the feathery ass.", The hunter said, his pouted angry lips poking out ever so slightly. Castiel noticed this detail, feeling a sudden urge to know what they tasted like. Probably cheeseburgers, Dean did seem to eat a lot of those. Or beer. Maybe it was the fear driving this on. The fear someone had been messing with his mind, possibly making him do things all along that he didn't and wouldn't know about. The fear they could make him do something he _really _didn't want to do. Like harm his friends. He'd already killed Samandrial. Castiel had been leaning in while his thoughts played through his mind like a film, and before he could even think about what he was doing, his lips met the adored hunter's. His lips were chapped, as was the hand Castiel now held, unlike Castiel's which were smoother, but still strong. These small flaws made him human. These flaws made him Dean. Thinking about that sent a warming sensation to Castiel's heart; something he'd never experienced before. Dean didn't respond right away, probably the shock of the angel kissing him. Maybe Cas meant something else by it. He was always an odd one when it came to people.. and social skills. Although it was sort of a random gesture. Dean still wasn't sure what to do. Should he pull away? Should he punch him? Should he kiss him back? He didn't see Cas this way, and he was pretty sure that feeling was mutual, so what was he doing? More importantly, what was his body doing? He felt hair in his hand, realizing he'd been gripping Cas's dark brown hair, and actually pulling him towards himself rather than away.

Castiel felt Sam awakening already, only seconds had passed for Dean, but for Castiel it was a solid minute. Dean finally managed to push Cas off of him, horribly confused and shocked. He stood completely still, his knuckles white from gripping the sink so hard.

"What he hell Cas?", He asked in a slightly husky voice.

Okay, Cas was pretty weird sometimes, but what the hell? Had he taken more of that loopy crazy crap from Sam's soul? A knock at the door startled him, and he quickly straightened up, pushing everything to the back of his mind- he revealed Sam from behind the door.

"Dude, I've been standing out here for 5 minutes, I need to pee.", Sam said, shooting him an annoyed look. "Did you sneak a date in while you were at it?", Dean paused at this, believing his brother had seen Castiel. He was about to make up an excuse, but when he looked behind him the angel was gone. Sam pushed his way into the bathroom, shutting the door too quickly to notice Dean's appalled and slightly embarrassed expression. Dean went over to Sam's small bed side table, stealing enough quarters for another round of Magic Fingers. As if his thoughts couldn't get any more jumbled, this well passed Dean's insane capacity jar. Then again, maybe he'd dreamed it all. Hallucinated it. Maybe an amazon slipped a roofie in his drink and was now making more baby Winchesters. For now, he'd go with that story- or maybe all of them. All he knew, is it would take one hell of a drug to make him hallucinate what had just happened.


End file.
